


Gooey

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Scarf Kink, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here’s the deal, Dean. I’m going to give you a massage. If you come before I’m done, we start over, okay? I’m going to do this as many times as it takes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> The NSFW version of a prompt I received on my tumblr. SFW version found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2567492). Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Originally, Sam had bought it as a joke. The pink scarf was something to keep him warm years ago before Dean came to get him from Stanford, and he’d packed it in his bag, again, as a joke and nothing more.

But Dean loves it.

The first time he asks for it, he’s nervous, shy, almost about to back out of it until Sam shoves him against the wall and breathes his reply in Dean’s ear in a low voice, telling him how good Dean’s going to look.

Dean squirms in his hold, minutely moving his hips forward, and Sam shoves him back against the wall, gripping his wrists in one hand while the other unloops the scarf from his neck.

Dean watches the movement with wide eyes, and then he’s blinded as it’s wrapped around his head, blocking out his sight.

Sam secures it behind his head with a double knot. It’s not the best knot to keep it in place for things like this, but if Dean needs to safe-word out, it’s perfect.

“Can you see anything?” Sam waves his hand in front of Dean's face, but he shakes his head. “You can speak, Dean.”

“No, I can’t see anything.”

“Good. What would you like me to do?”

Dean manages a shrug despite his arms being over his head.

Sam leads him to the edge of the bed, but doesn't sit him down quite yet.

He pulls Dean’s clothes off piece by piece. His button down is pulled off carefully, tee shirt over his head, pants down and off his feet, socks and boxers last.

Dean’s cock is hard, hanging heavy between his legs, and Sam brushes his fingertips over the head, teasing the pre-come around, and Dean’s breath comes quicker through his nose.

Sam moves around, and Dean becomes confused, turning his head this way and that trying to find him, but Sam is silent. He grabs lube from a drawer, and Dean stays put obediently. Either that or he’s smart enough not to move while he can’t see where he’s going.

Sam pets down his arms, and Dean shivers, a thing that he feels as it finds its way down his body. Sam smiles, kissing his shoulder lovingly as he lays Dean down on the bed.

Dean sighs as the cotton brushes over his heated skin, flushed a pretty scarlet. His cock is an almost purple color. Sam presses a kiss to the head, and it jerks. Dean inhales sharply, and Sam laughs lowly.

“Here’s the deal, Dean. I’m going to give you a massage. If you come before I’m done, we start over, okay? I’m going to do this as many times as it takes.” Dean’s fingers twist in the sheets, and he nods. “Relax, you deserve this, okay?”

Sam pulls the blindfold down lower so Dean can’t look at him from behind it no matter how far he looks down.

Sam grabs an unscented massage oil from his bag, and he slicks his hands up before starting. He rubs down Dean’s shoulders, his pecs, his stomach, caressing the kinks out of the muscle, and Dean gradually becomes more relaxed.

He slathers more oil onto Dean’s abdomen, and the cold shocks some of the urge to come out of his system, Sam can tell because he goes slack against the mattress, completely still.

“Are you still with me?”

Dean hums, but doesn't move otherwise. Sam laughs, and Dean smiles dazedly at him.

He starts to massage down Dean’s legs, and he starts to moan, his brow furrowing as Sam rubs some particularly twisted bunches of muscles.

When Sam gets to Dean’s feet, he’s tensing again. Sam shushes him, rubs up his ribs, lets his fingers dance between the bones, and Dean gradually lets go of his hold on them, lets himself sink back into the memory foam of the mattress.

“Can I keep going, or do you need to stop?”

“Keep goin’,” Dean mumbles, so Sam continues.

He rubs Dean’s feet until his legs are splayed wide, body totally lax.

He starts at Dean’s shoulders again, going down each arm now, rubbing Dean’s upper arms, and he’s struck breathless at Dean’s face as he comes all over his stomach with a surprised gasp.

Sam doesn't touch him, and Dean whines, come dripping sluggishly from his slit, and Sam cleans him up with a tissue. Dean pants out Sam’s name.

“Sam, please, please.”

Sam fits a thumb past Dean’s lips, pulling the blind fold up to he can kiss the bridge of his nose before kissing Dean’s eyelids through the cloth.

“You’re so good, Dean, but I have to start over, okay?”

Dean nods with a sigh, and Sam smooths massage oil over Dean’s front before he dives back in. Dean survives Sam going over his front again, so Sam moves onto his back.

He rubs down Dean’s back once before he comes again, moaning, rutting into the sheets so he can get some friction that Sam isn't giving him.

Sam starts over again, but only on his back, he’ll give Dean that much. He massages the huge kinks out of Dean’s shoulders and lower back, down his ass and back of his arms, down his trembling thighs and calves, over his feet again.

By the time Sam is done, Dean is shaking, trying to hold himself together, barely doing it now. The scarf has tear tracks that have bled through, so Sam takes it off. Dean attacks him the second it’s removed, kissing Sam’s face and lips, rutting into his lap, seeking out touch and comfort.

Sam’s learned that even though Dean seems like he has everything under control, he _doesn't_ , and he needs this so he has some relief from holding back his emotions, he has to let them out, and Sam is happy to be there for him, helping him through it.

He kisses Dean back with the same amount of fervor.

“You can come, Dean.” Dean does, and it splatters all over Sam’s shirt and the scarf between them, and Sam uses it to clean them both up.

Dean’s soaked with the massage oil and sweat, so Sam fits him into the shower for a quick rinse before he’s back in bed.

Sam strips off his pants so he’s naked along with Dean, pressed up against him.

“I ruined your scarf.” Dean grumbles, and Sam laughs.

“We can wash it, Dean, that’s what washing machines are for.”

“Still.”

Sam kisses his forehead.

“Go to sleep, we can talk later.”

“Pillow talk, Sammy, it’s required.”

“Later, I’m tired and my hands hurt from massaging you for two hours straight.”

“Felt good.”

“Good, I’m glad. Drink water when you wake up tomorrow if I’m not awake to remind you.”

“Okay, love you.” Dean is still a little out of it, and Sam is glad he's decided to sleep it off.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

The scarf makes several more appearances over the next few weeks now that Sam knows Dean likes it, and he loves the look on Dean’s face when he puts it on in public, eyes wide, brief case held over his front, cheeks flushed as he sweet talks his way out of the police station and out of the case.

Sam follows close behind him, apologizing to the officer, promises to talk later when Dean and him are done doing what they need to in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Gooey by Glass Animals  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
